


memento mei

by atsuhoneyrin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Remember me - Freeform, Song from Coco, Sorry Not Sorry, hehe, jk, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuhoneyrin/pseuds/atsuhoneyrin
Summary: A guitar was next to him, too dull and monotone for him to use. Too painful for him to even touch it. He wanted to throw it; he had the desire to break the guitar into pieces and burn it, but Kiyoomi can't do that— he could never do that to Atsumu's guitar.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	memento mei

Kiyoomi sat down on an empty bed— a bed that was full of warmth before. Now, it's just a piece of the mattress. 

A guitar was next to him, too dull and monotone for him to use. Too painful for him to even touch it. He wanted to throw it; he had the desire to break the guitar into pieces and burn it, but Kiyoomi can't do that— he could never do that to Atsumu's guitar. 

What's the point? He's not _here_ anymore.

Kiyoomi grabbed the guitar, his hands kept clutching into the hardwood, almost breaking it— but he can't

He just _can't_.

There are so many memories, so many moments shared with this guitar. Atsumu's guitar— A substitute for all the words that were left unsaid. 

He calmed himself down, not wanting to break the guitar; it's expensive anyway, it would be a waste of money. 

He can't control himself; he wanted to move on. He wanted to scream to the world— he would do anything to have Atsumu back in his life. 

He remembered what his lover had told him before. 

_"Omi, you'll be able to find this note someday, maybe after I'm gone. But— go look at it, for me?"_

He shifted from the bed, and as much as possible, he kept looking for that one note Atsumu hid. Kiyoomi kept searching, scattering things everywhere— with much frustration, he kicked the wall beside the kitchen. Little did Kiyoomi knew, a small box fell on top. Eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, he immediately took it and opened it with much force.

A small note and picture were there.

Seemingly afraid to look at the hidden picture, he opened the note first.

Kiyoomi scanned the note, took him a few minutes to take a deep breath, and went back to the room. 

A well-lit room with the afternoon sun seeping through the window, Kiyoomi hates it but doesn't have the energy to thrash the room anymore.

He held the guitar very _close_.

Deep breaths.

Then, Kiyoomi opened his mouth to let all the feelings he kept hidden. The things Atsumu didn't hear it. 

_"Remember me._

_Though I have to say goodbye,"_

Tears kept falling, no means of stopping. It's been a while since he had cried, and it felt so good— So freeing. 

_"Remember me._

_Don't let it make you cry,"_

He can hear Atsumu's voice; he can _feel_ the way his lover would always comfort him. 

_His Atsumu_ , clearly breathing, a smile forming on his face.

He remembers the time Atsumu sang this to him before the war.

_"For even if I'm far away_

_I hold you in my heart,"_

A night only the two of them knew. The stars were shining; they were twinkling. 

It was an unforgettable moment between them.

Atsumu with his tender voice. 

_(An endearing to hear for Kiyoomi.)_

The love was so real and safe. 

Kiyoomi, a delight from head to toe, was glad to have a time shared with his lover. He kept looking at him, kept staring at Atsumu. Eyes filled with so much adoration for the man, wobbly lips were present, and the mind and soul finally at peace.

Atsumu glance at him, back and forth from the horizon to Kiyoomi. He sang the song so lovingly, full of emotions and devotion.

_"... Remember me_

  
_Each time you hear a sad guitar."_

They look at each other, both singing the last lines of the song.

_"Know that I'm with you,_

  
_The only way that I can be,_

_Until you're in my arms again_

  
_Remember me..."_

The world stopped for a second. A smile so bright that it even shone from the darkest of days, a melodic laugh Kiyoomi loved to hear, and eyes— honey brown eyes giving him the thought that, 

_"Yes, Kiyoomi is alive and so much in love with Atsumu."_

Kiyoomi _sobbed_.

The memory of Atsumu smiling started to fade and be replaced by the picture now in front of him. The wind must have blown it; the picture's a bit old, but the memory is still vivid. 

The two of them, Atsumu with his guitar, had his arms wrapped around Kiyoomi's waist. The latter held the camera, an expression that Kiyoomi rarely ever showed in the picture.

He missed those times.

He missed _Atsumu_.

  
_He breaks the guitar._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have exams tomorrow AAADDSAH but I hope you are having a great day!! 
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and comments so much. They make me smile. :) <3 Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
